One Shot
One Shot is a podcast by James D'Amato and Kat Kuhl. The podcast features actual plays of various tabletop RPG's with a rotating cast of Chicago improvisers, game designers and other guests. List of episodes * 01. Rise of the Crazy Partiers * 02. Attack of the Ratmen * 03. The One Where EVERYONE Fails Their Perception Check * 04. Never Split the Party * 05. Final Boss * 06. Pizza Party Rumble * 07. Ninjas in Refrigerators * 08. Death Race 1990 * 09. The Serpent’s Den * 10. Scooby Doo: Pooch on the Doorstep * 11. Every One Is John Part 1 * 12. Everyone is John Part 2 * 13. This is the way the world ends: Not with a bang but with John * 14. Horror on Mt. Holycross * Colonials * 15. 8 Nights of Murder! The Deadlands Noir Hanukkah Special Part 1 * 16. 8 Nights of Murder! The Deadlands Noir Hanukkah Special Part 2 * 17. 8 Nights of Murder! The Deadlands Noir Hanukkah Special Part 3 * 18. 8 Nights of Murder! The Deadlands Noir Hanukkah Special Part 4 * 19. 8 Nights of Murder! The Deadlands Noir Hanukkah Special Part 5 * 20. All Outta Bubblegum Part 1 * 21. All Outta Bubblegum Part 2 * 22. Star Wars 3.5 Part 1 * 23. Star Wars 3.5 Part 2 * 24. Star Wars 3.5 Part 3 * 25. Star Wars Edge of the Empire * 26. Dark * 27. Star Wars Edge of the Empire Part 2 * 28. Star Wars Edge of the Empire Part 3 * 29. Dungeon World Part 1 * 30. Dungeon World Part 2 * 31. Dungeon World Part 3 * 32. Even More Dungeon World * 33. Even More Dungeon World 2 * 34. Even More Dungeon World Part 3 * 35. X-People * 36. Everyone is Joker * 37. Flight of the Robins Part 1 * 38. Flight of the Robins Part 2 * 39. Pulp Cthulhu Part 1 * 40. Call Of Cthulhu Pulp Heroes Part 2 * 41. Lasers and Feelings Part 1 * 42. Lasers and Feelings Part 2 * 43. Gangland * 44. Princesses and Palaces Part 1 * 45. Princesses and Palaces Part 2 * 46. Time Watch Part 1 * 47. Time Watch Part 2 * 48. Time Watch Part 3 * 49. Police Cops- Brooklyn Alaska * 50. Police Cops- Brooklyn Alaska Part 2 * 51. One Last Job * 52. One Last Job Part 2 * 53. One Last Job Part 3 * 54. All Things Truly Wicked * 55. All thing Truly Wicked PART 2 * 56. Crazy Anniversary Partiers * 57. Crazy Anniversary Partiers 2 * Gencon Special * 58. Crazy Anniversary Partiers 3 * 59. Crazy Anniversary Partiers 4 * 60. Protocol * Season 1 Bloopers * 61. Feng Shui 2 Part 1 * 62. Feng Shui 2 Part 2 * 63. Feng Shui 2 Part 3 * 64. Feng Shui 2 Part 4 * 65. S-N-HELL * 66. Dracula Dossier Part 1 * Dracula Dossier Bonus Rules Explanation * 67. Dracula Dossier Part 2 * 68. Dracula Dossier Part 3 * 69. Dracula Dossier Part 4 * 70. Inspectres Part 1 * 71. Inspectres Part 2 * 72. Atomic Robo Part 1 * 73. Atomic Robo 2 * FATE Bonus episode * 74. Ehdrigohr 1 * 75. Ehdrigohr 2 * 76. Ehdrigohr 3 * 77. Three Rocketeers * 78. Three Rocketeers 2 * 79. Our Last Best Hope * 80. Our Last Best Hope 2 * 81. Lasers and Feelings with Improvised Star Trek * 82. Cosmic Patrol * 83. Monsterhearts * 85. WITCH * 86. WITCH Part 2 * 87. Chainmail Bikini * 88. Headspace * 89. Headspace Part 2 * 90. Phoenix Dawn Command * 91. Phoenix Part 2 * 92. Legend of Five Rings Rings Part 1 * BONUS: Feast Hall of Ash Part 1 * 93. Legend of Five Rings Rings Part 2 * BONUS: The Feast Hall of Ash Part 2 * 94. Legend of Five Rings Part 3 * BONUS: Feast Hall of Ash Part 3 * 95. Legend of Five Rings part 4 * BONUS Feast Hall of Ash part 4 * 96. Heroine Part 1 * BONUS Feast Hall of Ash Part 5 * 97. Heroine Part 2 * 98. Heroine Part 3 * 99. Actual Cannibal Shia Labeouf * 100. Sailor Moon * 101. Sailor Moon Part 2 * 102. 14 Days * 103. 14 Days Part 2 * 104. 14 Days Part 3 * 105. Murderland * 106. Shooting the Moon Part 1 * 107. Shooting the Moon Part 2 * 108. Shooting the Moon Part 3 * 109. Numenera Part 1 * Numenera Setting Introduction * 110. Numenera Part 2 * 111. Numenera Part 3 * 112. InSpectHers * 113. InSpectHers Part 2 * 114. 13th Age * 115. 13th Age Part 2 * 116. 13th Age Part 3 * 117. Rogue Trader Part 1 * 118. Rogue Trader Part 2 * 119. Rogue Trader Part 3 * 120. Mythic Mortals * 121. Shinobigami Part 1 * 122. Shinobigami Part 2 * 123. Shinobigami Part 3 * 124. Dead Scare Part 1 * 125. Dead Scare Part 2